


Making Connections (one shot)

by AstralInkwell7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Nervous Bughead, Rated S for steamy, Sexy without sex, hot makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralInkwell7/pseuds/AstralInkwell7
Summary: Betty and Jughead’s first date gets steamy once Betty invites him into her apartment. Nervousness turns into a makeout with cute moments  as they get to know each other physically.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Making Connections (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for checking out my first fic I’m really excited but nervous about this. I’m proud of myself for getting the courage to post it on here and I hope you enjoy it I wanna say thank you to my editor Cheryllclayton on Tumblr for editing my fic. This is a one shot sexy Bughead scene I was going for sexy without sex because you can be intimate without having sex. Enjoy and leave a comment I’d love to hear what you think.

##  Making Connections 

“So...I guess this is it” Jughead said as he walked her to her apartment door.

“Yeah, I guess so. I had a really great time” Betty said with a big smile”

“Me too” Jughead echoed, trying but failing to mask his nervousness.

He desperately wanted to be invited inside, the urge so strong he even considered asking her himself before quickly coming to his senses. Worried that his forwardness would come off creepy since it was their first date and all.

However, unbeknownst to him, Betty had the same idea. She wanted to get to know more about this sweet and interesting guy, and she definitely wouldn’t be opposed to a kiss or two if things continued to go well. 

So she threw caution to the wind and took the plunge.

“Hey, would you like to come in for a drink?” she asked shyly.

Jughead looked shocked at her offer, but he recovered quickly and smiled, “Yeah that sounds great.”

Betty’s apartment was an average size place just perfect for a college student. She had a study desk on the far right of the room, a couch and tv to the left of that, and a small kitchen with a little table that took up the rest of the space next to her entry.

“So what would you like to drink?” She asked, “I have Coke, juice and some red wine.”

“Not a lot of options huh?” Jughead said with a chuckle.

“Sorry, I don’t drink or entertain a lot so I always just get the stuff I like” she told him looking apologetic.

“Hey no problem, a Coke would be great, thanks.”

“Make yourself at home” she offered as she grabbed two Coke’s from the fridge before joining him at the table. 

They struck up an easy conversation, chatting about their interests and hobbies, the time flying by as they finished their drinks. Jughead couldn’t believe how easy it was to talk to her. Betty was sweet, funny and clever, not to mention gorgeous. 

He laughed loudly at something she said, his movements causing his foot to accidentally brush against hers underneath the table.

“Oh, umm sorry” he said with a slight blush.

“It’s okay” she replied with her own blush.

Betty thought he was so cute, especially with the rouge dusting his cheeks, but he was also hot (in an almost mysterious not trying to be way), not to mention he was fun, and intelligent and very witty. She had never met someone who she connected with so quickly before.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Betty broke the silence.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” she asked, really not wanting the night to end.

Jughead nodded, and she smiled as she led him to the couch. He let her pick the movie and she set it up before sitting down next to him. She sat close but still made sure to leave a respectable amount of distance. She didn’t want to seem clingy or over eager after all.

Time passed quickly and comfortably as they watched, but Betty found it extremely difficult to pay attention to the movie as her thoughts overwhelmed her. 

_ Why hasn’t he moved closer? Should she move closer? Does he want me too? I wonder if he’s freaking out a little too? _

Her wheels were turning so hard that she didn’t notice Jughead sneak a peek at her as he had his own mental debate. 

_ Her lips look so soft...I really want to kiss her _ .  _ Should I kiss her? And when? Maybe I should do the cheesy yawn thing first... _

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming his beating heart before deciding that it was his turn to take the plunge.

“Hey Betty?” He started, turning towards her to get her attention.

“Yes?” she answered as she faced him, looking even more beautiful as the lights from the screen danced along her face in the dark.

“I really like you...like a lot, and I’d love to go out with you again” Jughead said with a small hopeful smile.

Betty released the breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Me too, I think you’re amazing Jug” she told him, sliding closer.

Jughead moved to meet her, laying his hand on her cheek as Betty lifted one of hers, running her fingers through his hair. They both leaned in slowly, their eyes fluttering shut as their lips met in a sweet kiss. 

It started out soft, exploring each other’s lips as they ran tentative hands through the other’s hair. Dropping light little touches to each other’s skin.

Betty couldn’t believe how fast they got here, she hardly ever kissed on a first date, and even if she did it was usually a small peck. But right now, in the moment, she didn’t care. Jughead was gorgeous and amazing, and he was interested in  _ her _ , and for once in her life she was just going to turn her mind off and let herself enjoy it. 

Jughead let out a groan as he felt her tongue shyly swipe against his lip, so incredibly astounded that this was actually happening to him that he could barely think; his mind turning to mush as he prayed he didn’t do something amateur to mess this up.

The kisses became hot and intense, and Betty moaned at how good of a kisser he was. Jughead moved his hand down to her waist, breaking the kiss as he gave a silent look asking if that was ok. Betty just nodded and moved into his hand, sliding it up more. He smiled, tracing his fingers over her body before leaning back in. 

They were so close that they could feel each other’s breath panting heavily between them whenever they broke apart. 

Betty swung her leg across his lap, climbing on top of him in a straddle as they continued to make out. Jughead’s hands found her hips as he trailed his lips to her neck, which was Betty enjoyed immensely. 

He slid his hand to her neck as he left several soft kisses on her collarbone. Betty keened and trailed her fingers down his chest, feeling his abs twitch beneath them before grasping onto the hem of his shirt, while Jughead’s fingers started unbuttoning her blouse.

“Please don’t stop” Betty begged as he was still kissing her neck, running teasing fingers along the edge of her lacy bra. 

Jughead paused, taking a moment to look at her, like really look at her, flushed and panting above him. She was so beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her.

He continued his ministrations, admiring her curves, “I just knew that every part of you would be sexy and utterly breathtaking” he praised, making her smirk as she maneuvered them so they were laying down, her body pressed against his. 

Jughead removed his shirt, running his hands up her legs tenderly as he laid on top of her. 

Betty was practically drooling at how incredible and handsome he was, his body was lean and muscled and she just about moaned at the pure sight of him alone. But the fact that he was looking at her with the same amount of awe, completely unaware of any of the imperfections she saw, was what had her completely swooning for this man. 

He slowly slid his hand up her skirt, continually stroking her skin as he worshipped her. Her body was warm and soft and oh so kissable. He traced her bra strap and left kisses across her breast, making her mewl in pleasure, how can such a simple touch make her feel so good she thought.

“God you’re sexy” he spoke against her flesh.

“Oh Jug, I could tell you all the ways that I find you irresistible but we’d be here all night” she said with an airy chuckle.

“I’d have no complaints if we were” he replied as he buried one hand in her hair while the other wrapped around her body, wanting to feel every inch of her. 

Betty alternated her kisses driving him crazy as she went from soft and sensual to hard and lusty, deepening the kiss until he couldn’t think, brought back only by the nip of her teeth against his lip. 

When she came up for air she cupped his face with her hand, brushing her thumb along his cheek as she marveled at how beautiful he was. 

Jughead smiled at her, enjoying his own view as he took in the beautiful woman beneath him, wondering how he got so lucky.

Jughead got up, pulling her up from the couch with him, their hands intertwined and their half naked bodies exposed. Both of their shirts were now on the floor and they smiled at each other, their breathing quick and intense. Jughead reached for her again, caressing her breasts as she kissed down his chest. 

He went to take her lips when she tilted her head instead, “Mmmm Jug, kiss my neck more, it turns me on so much” she swooned.

‘Yes ma’am” he said, loving that she called him Jug. Everything felt so familiar with them, like this connection has been around for years and not just hours. 

He moved her hair aside as he began to kiss and suck every inch of her neck, making her release little moans every other second. Her sounds spurring him on as he moved down to her boobs, kneading as he kissed them.

They fell back onto the couch again, Betty landing on top and straddling him once more. Her hips thrusting down on his as she took his lips with hers.

“Oh god, keep doing that” he said with a moan.

“Yes sir” she responded cheekily as she moved her body back and forth.

Soft kisses.

Hard kisses.

Wet messy kisses.

They all happened that night until exhaustion dragged them into sleep.

*****

The next morning found them wrapped in each other’s arms on the couch when Jughead’s phone alarm went off.

He groaned as he turned his body over and found his phone on the floor, his eyes widening as he looked at the time. He only had an hour to get to class. 

He set the phone down and turned to look at Betty, she was still asleep, her golden locks partly covering her beautiful face.

“Hey Betty,” he said, shaking her slightly to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open looking at him groggily, a little bit of drool gracing her chin, a look which on anyone else probably wasn’t good, but he still thought she was adorable.

“Hey, sorry to wake you but I have class in a hour” he said awkwardly, he didn’t want to seem like he was ditching her after they had such a great time but it will take him at least 10 minutes to get to his place plus he has to shower and grab all his stuff. The campus wasn’t far but he’d still be cutting it close. 

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t even think of that as I don’t have class until the afternoon, I’m sorry” Betty said apologetically.

“Hey it’s ok, if it’s any consolation I had an amazing time and I will call you as soon as I’m free” Jughead said while kissing her hand

“Aren’t you a charmer” Betty cooed, blushing at his sweetness. She really wished he could stay but understood why he had to go.

“I want to get to know you Betty, and I want to spend a lot more time with you. It’s obvious that we have a physical connection, and we seem to get along great, so I really want to see where this goes from here” Jughead said while putting on his clothes and grabbing his stuff.

“You read my mind” Betty said with a smile, “I’d like that very much.”

“Hey I have something for you before I go. First, my number” Jughead said, slipping his number in her back pocket, “And secondly, this” he smirked as he grabbed her butt before sliding his hand up and around her body making her tingle.

“You tease” Betty scoffed, secretly loving it and wishing he could keep going. “Maybe I should return the favour” she said with a cheeky grin as she pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

“You are smart and sexy and I have a strong feeling that you’re going to continue to make me very happy” then she moved in even closer, giving the illusion that she was going to kiss him before ducking away at the last moment.

“So don’t you forget me now, Jughead Jones” Betty winked. 

Like he ever could. “That would be impossible Betts, and thank you, for everything” he told her before kissing her goodbye; a kiss that was meant to be short but grew in length as they held each other, their bodies pressed close, yearning for one another.

By the time Jughead made it to class he was 15 minutes late, but he regretted nothing.

  
  



End file.
